


The Epilogue, Changed

by Toblass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Books, Community: sshg_giftfest, Drawing, F/M, Fanart, Pencil, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 02:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14250747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toblass/pseuds/Toblass
Summary: Post-war sshg, as we know how itreallyended.





	The Epilogue, Changed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rayvyn2k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayvyn2k/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Changing the Epilogue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/349091) by [rayvyn2k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayvyn2k/pseuds/rayvyn2k). 



> Gift for Rayvyn2k, created for the 2017 Winter sshg_giftfest community at LiveJournal. Inspired by her fic, Changing the Epilogue.
> 
> The book which Severus gifted to Hermione is much loved and treasured, and they read it together often.
> 
> Not mine, no money. Characters belong to JKR.


End file.
